1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED), a semiconductor device capable of generating light of various colors according to electron hole recombination occurring in p-type and n-type semiconductor junctions when current is applied thereto, is environmentally-friendly, has a fast response time in the range of a few nano-seconds to thus be effective in displaying a video signal stream, and is available for impulsive driving.
Also, in order to enhance and device responsiveness and luminous intensity distribution, as well as providing a high level of reliability, an LED may be configured in the form of a package by installing the LED in a package main body.
Some LED packages are fabricated to have a lens provided at a light emission surface side, and such a lens serves to collect or disperse light emitted from an LED.
In the related art, a dome-type lens with a flat base plane and a convex upper portion has been commonly used, owing to ease of fabrication. However, the dome-type lens has a problem in which a wire electrically connecting an LED and a lead frame may be cut by contraction and expansion of the lens.
Meanwhile, recently, in line with the tendency for reductions in package size, a flat-type lens of which a reflector is protruded toward the interior of a package, having a structure allowing the lens to be easily picked up during a surface mounting technology (SMT) process, has been widely used.
Pick-up refers to mounting a lens on a package main body by using a pick-up device during a process of coupling the lens to the package main body, and at this time, a phenomenon occurs in which the lens is pressed downwardly due to pressure of a certain magnitude being applied to the device. This is because lenses are commonly made of a resin such as silicon, or the like, that does not have a high level of hardness, so they are readily deformed and flexible and a contact area between the package main body and the lens is not large.
Thus, when the lens is pressed downwardly during the pick-up process, a wire electrically connecting the LED of the package to a lead frame may be pressed by a lower end portion of the lens reflector and damaged or severed, resulting in a defect such as a short.